Kitten's Claws
by Dahlias
Summary: There was the land of Gryffindor and the land of Slytherin, one held the humans and the other the Anigmi with some considered as Familiars. A tale of a prince enamored with the strangest Familiar of them all, is this true love or has this author lost hope


Kiten's Claws

Rating: PG13-R

Summary:_ There was the land of Gryffindor and the land of Slytherin, one held the humans and the other the Anigmi with some considered as Familiars. A tale of a prince enamored with the strangest Familiar of them all, is this true love or has this author lost all hope?_

Pairing: Draco/Harry

* * *

**Kitten's Claws**

_Dahlias_

As was custom in the land of Salazar those of noble birth and rich in wealth procured a Familiar. This rule was no exception to the Prince of the ruling capital of Slytherin. Prince Draco was the spoiled son of the Queen Narcissa and the pride of the King, Lucius Malfoy. Draco may have been spoiled, never wanting, but he knew his place. His father saw to that, a man with a firm hand and presence just beckoning for submission and hard earned respect. The years were good, war was but a memory and Lucius would see to that, but for the moment his mind wasn't on treaties or ordering of his army, no, today he would spend the afternoon with his son, helping the young man pick out his own Familiar.

Draco walked along side his father, never behind, never in front, side by side. Guards flanked them even through the narrow hall of the Asylum where all the Familiars were held and trained. Fudge, a short pudgy man who wore flashy robes and gold chains with several similar gaudy pieces of jewelry on his hands spoke rapidly to the king, words occasionally stumbling; sweat beading on his brow and upper lip. Draco ignored him for the most part, his eyes taking in the numerous cells that housed an equal amount of Familiars – bound servants with the ability to change into animals. With each cage passed, nothing carried his fancy. He was sure his father was hoping he would pick something monstrous, something large and lethal but Draco really couldn't be bothered with one similar to his fathers.

Growing bored with this selection he was ready to give up and try another place but Fudge's stutter got worse and his eyes averted from a guarded indent of the hall, a sunken portion of the wall that held a cast iron door… what could possibly be needing that sort of protection? His steps stalled, and his eyes curious. Several guards crowded behind him, the two guards alongside the cast iron door glanced at them and averted their eyes, spines straightening even further. "What's behind those doors?" his words carried over the relieved babble of the man who tripped over his own steps.

"My Prince?" he was nervous, Fudge retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his face.

"I believe my son would like to know what's behind those doors." Lucius added, his steps retreating to stand beside his son, eyes curiously following the runes etched into the iron – protection runes to keep whatever was inside in.

"Uh, well," finding himself oddly blank Fudge licked his lips and forced his mind to rework. "The door, the door keeps a dangerous beast inside, yes, that's it, a ferocious untamable beast."

"If it's so _ferocious_ then why keep it?" Draco ambled closer, his fingers following one of the runes, just noticing what they were. "Can I see it?"

"No," his son pouted but Lucius wouldn't risk his son's life out of curiosity even if he was curious himself. "Fudge, I expect a report on this beast before dinner. Come along son, there's one more level; maybe we'll find your Familiar there?"

Reluctantly Draco followed; his mind working over ways he could at least peak inside that door, there had to be a way…

.

Night had fallen and Draco had selected not one of the Familiars offered, his father planned to visit the second one in the land the next afternoon but Draco couldn't help but… feel as if his Familiar was with Fudge, the man might have been a greedy fool but he knew how to handle familiars, a proper Familiar bound by tradition and etiquette were prime and Fudge's were top grade. Pacing the length of his bedroom, a stretch of time with each pass of his bed, Draco came up with a plan, he already knew of a way to see past the door without having to open it; he wasn't reckless enough to risk his own life.

Bathing and dressing, he made sure he was attired well for this sort of _mission_. Since it was night he obviously had to wear black, there was no rule stating he couldn't look good while sneaking around? His door creaked open and he whispered instructions to his two personal guards, with a soft click the door closed and he hurried, silently, to his window. Opening the stained glass he stood on the frame and crept along the ledge, reaching the wooden makeshift ladder that was really made for the wall vines, he landed silently on the grass below, his guards watching patiently and amused. "Is my carriage ready?" Draco whispered.

"Yes my Prince." Spoke one of the armed men, his lips quirking but the night and hood of his cloak obscured it.

"Good, we need to stop at the Apothecary then to the Asylum." The carriage wasn't too far off, taking only a few minutes to walk to it, a man dressed in proper riding attire held open the door for the young prince and one guard, once the man was settled in his seat, the reigns in hand, a guard sitting beside him, the hooves of the horses echoed into the night.

.

The Apothecary was surprisingly open, the owner yawned as he handed Draco his most important piece for completing his mission, it was in no time that the carriage stopped at the massive gates of the Asylum. Closed or not, no one denied the prince of Salazar, especially the son of Lucius Malfoy, woe the person who did. Draco quickened his steps; sleep wasn't a thought as he passed the cells of slumbering Familiars, most asleep in their human forms while a few were their animal selves. Reaching a set of doors Draco was disappointed to find that the guards that were there when he had visited were no longer there.

With a sigh, he could use the sleeping powder for another time; he stepped up to the iron door. Touching it with his skin, the iron felt warm to his touch, he had been wearing gloves the last time he ventured so close and he could feel the heat seep through his very bones, beckoning him. Wetting the tip of his finger with his saliva he drew a complicated rune on a portion of the door… taking a step back he waited.

Nothing.

He refused to pout again, but before he could throw a fit the door shimmered and his sight seemed to blur as the magic of the rune allowed him to see past the iron, past the protection, and directly through, and what he saw was surprising. "What's scary about a kitten?" he mumbled.

"Prince Draco!" a shout from behind broke his concentration, the magic was gone, his sight of a slumbering kitten broken.

Waiting for Fudge to rush to him, he couldn't help but notice that the man even slept in such gaudy undergarments, of course he wore silk and the softest cotton but silver? Who would wear such a thing to bed? Threads of silver made up the sleeping pants and tunic, the robe was made of silk, left open, but the silk seemed… glossy. The color was atrocious and clashed horribly with the silver – some people just couldn't be wealthy and know how to work it. "Tell me Fudge, what's scary about a kitten?" the man was left to gape, looking like a fish out of water. "Such a beast, terrifying, I'm shaking." The sarcasm was heavy but Fudge merely paled. "Did you lie?"

"No!" his voice boomed in the night, bouncing off the walls and scaring a few of the Familiars who had the decency to quickly feign sleep.

"Then tell me Fudge, what's so dangerous of this Familiar?" The man remained silent. "Tell me, I order you or so help me…" his threat lingered in the air and Fudge whimpered before relenting, the truth spilling.

"That monster is a menace, when he was given to me I assumed he was like the others but he's a breed all of his own. He was compliant at first but the potion he was given began to wear off and even as a child he was wild, untamable." Eyes shifting, staring into the iron door, "It wouldn't obey the common laws… it killed several of my men when we tried to beat it, break its spirit but the monster wouldn't stop so we locked him up."

"You tried to beat a Familiar?" it was dishonorable; to physically harm such a breed was despicable.

"It was powerful! Do you know how rare they are? A fighter, a protector, not a mere decoration, but to be able to sell such a Familiar is a boon!"

"It is despicable!" roared Draco, he was angry, he had been raised to respect and adore Familiars, they were servants yes, by there were companions and deserved to be treated with nothing more than respect, it was why Familiars stayed with their 'masters' for so long, some for the end of their days, and even some mated and bonded with their 'masters'. "The law is clear, if **any** one Familiar is unstable or unable to cope with this way of life they are given back to the Anigmi, by their majority the Familiar has the option to remain in servitude or return to their homeland. What you have done is punishable by death! Anything less voids our contract and can start a war!"

Fudge paled, "De-Death?"

"Open the door." No one moved, "Now!" Fudge jumped, he scrambled around the prince, his hands fumbling with a lone skeleton key, he dropped it twice before putting it in the nearly invisible hole, with a hesitant turn there were several thundering clicks and clanks before there was a creek of iron against iron as the heavy set door opened just a fraction. Unafraid, because who would be afraid of a kitten, Draco stormed in. He pushed at the door and found that the once asleep kitten was sitting, wide awake, on the cot that was filthy, in fact, the entire room smelled of urine and mold, the walls… well he would need several baths before he could feel clean again. Thankfully, the kitten looked clean, and he hesitated just a fraction before he scooped up the kitten and bundled it in his cloak, his fingers scratching behind a soft furry ear.

_Purr…_

"Seize him, he'll stand trial, I'll have the king contact the High Lord of the Anigmi." Draco's steps were hurried; he held close the now dozing Familiar, an odd sight for sure. He mumbled under his breadth the stupidity of 'commoners' and how he would surely lose sleep because of some fool… it went on and on until the carriage rolled to a stop at the end of the stone pathway. The mission was forgotten, he had no choice but to go to his parents, especially father, and explain everything… though it was likely his father knew, Lucius always knew.

Of course Draco was right, his father did know and the man was more amused than upset to find his son had gone on a 'mission'. It wasn't the first nor the last he was sure, after all, his son had the sense to bring along protection, heaven forbid if he didn't. Through his amusement, while taking him from greeting his son to settling in the family lounge turned more serious… an upset sort of blood thirsty seriousness. Not at his son, but at the stupidity of others, namely, Cornelius Fudge. The man would single handedly bring to ruin the fragile treaty held by the two lands. The lands of Godric and Salazar weren't always so peaceful, at one time, a long time ago the lands were at war, it had taken years for the people to repopulate and everyday life to return to a form of normalcy, of course a stipulation in the contract between the Anigmi and humans was testy yet beneficial to both parties. "That idiot."

Draco agreed whole heartedly. Sitting comfortable on his favorite seat he bare feet were tucked beneath the oversized lip of the arm rest, toes wiggling beneath the velvet cloth. Knees bent he sat slightly hunched, the kitten swatting at his fingers while on its back or purring as Draco tickled it. Lucius's anger deflated, while he was upset he couldn't help but sigh in defeat, it seems his son wouldn't take a Familiar that benefited the Malfoy name… really, a kitten?

.

**2 Years Later…**

The ceremony was dull, loud, and overpopulated with persons who shared a single mind of intellect – Draco was bored and on the verge of misery but as the crown prince of Salazar he couldn't very well leave… well he could but why should he leave when everyone else could simply be hauled off his property? With a weary sigh he picked up his goblet of the warmed wine, sipping it, and watching the hordes of 'High Society' puff up and play the game of who's who and compare the sizes of their manor. At least Vixen was having some fun; a small smile graced his face, his kitten, which surprisingly remained as such, always brought him to a better mood. When the folk of the land had found out his choice of Familiar there was the disbelief and snickers but Draco really could care less, Vixen wasn't all innocent, in fact he was a sneaky devil that ripped up upholstery and left scratches on the wooden furniture much to the frustration of his father but amusement to his mother who seemed to grow quite attached to the four legged creature. For being so small he was quite fierce, quite a few hands were left with deep scratched and aggravated bite wounds – the smallest ones seemed the fiercest.

Amusement aside, Draco couldn't help but worry. While Vixen had accepted the bond of Familiar, Draco had yet to see the person Vixen was. It was unusual but Draco, while worried, wouldn't force such a thing. Yes he was curious but he truly did love his Familiar and hoped that when the time came, any day now, Vixen would decide to remain by his side. By the meticulous kept records from the late and shamed Fudge, it seemed Vixen was a young male and a year younger than Draco himself. That made Draco the simple age of twenty and Vixen just days away from nineteen, the age of majority for the Anigmi, meaning a representative would come and ask whether Vixen would remain by Draco… Draco hoped it would be a yes but while he dreaded the visit and subsequent consequences, he couldn't help but be excited – finally, he would see what Vixen looked like.

Whether Vixen wanted to stay or not, he needed to say it with a voice, not a meow. Startled out of his musing, Draco laughed as his wayward Familiar managed to slip into the punch bowl, silver fur now red and a chunk of fruit between sharp teeth. "Come here love." The kitten obeyed, or at least tried to, the mop of fur had trouble removing itself from the slick inside of the bowl, it wasn't until an exasperated Lucius came forward and plucked the struggling kitten up by its collar did it gain its freedom. The kitten dropped its prized fruit, bouncing on the once pristine white tablecloth that now had large puddles of stains marring its beauty.

_Meow_… it was pathetic and Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for his Familiar. "Come here love."

With a sneer Lucius dropped the Familiar into his sons waiting hands; it was a well known fact that he didn't _like_ the mangy creature. He had no doubt that it brought companionship and occupied his sons mind but a kitten? Why couldn't it be a lion like his own Familiar or maybe a fierce cat or even an ape? Something with teeth, claws, not a purr instead of a growl, but, alas, Lucius did hold a soft spot for the thing… a small one… a very small one. "Take him Draco, just take him."

To those around, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the young newly crowned prince, who wanted a disappointed father let alone a king? But Draco wasn't average, heaven forbid, he knew a 'way out' when he saw one. Finally, he was free! Taking this chance Draco was quick to leave the stifling room – very quick.

.

Brush in hand Draco carefully styled his Familiar's fur. A special ointment had already been applied to keep the skin beneath soft and itch free while making the dark silver strands of fur smell freshly with a hint of lavender. Fixing the jewel studded collar that was charmed to expand and retract with each change between animal and human appearance, Draco was satisfied that his Familiar, Vixen, was without flaw. Of course the Anigmi representative was late… minutes late but it was just enough time for Vixen to run after a lost moth. When the representative, a man with graying edge of hair, did come it was to be greeted by a kitty covered with black soot who was being scolded by an equally as sooty Prince.

"Ehem."

Draco spared the robed man a glance before finishing his short speech, "You really are in trouble, no peach purée tonight." The kitten had such a sad look to its face, ears drooping, tail doing the same, it was no wonder that Draco had a hard time sticking to his punishment… but he did.

"Is this a bad time?" the man said, laughter dancing in hazel eyes.

"No, I apologize for our… rumpled states. Vixen was distracted by an insect and decided that the hearth was a perfect place to play." Sparing his Familiar a glance, much to the kittens sad '_Meow_', Draco extended a hand.

The man had a firm powerful grip, reminding Draco that while he might look older and weak by his thin frame, the Anigmi could in fact tare him apart; unfortunately Draco wasn't blessed with an animal form so he knew he could easily be mince meat. "Young ones are usually easily distracted. I'm here to see your Familiar," the man unraveled a roll of parchment and after a brief moment continued, "A cat."

Confused, Draco glanced at Vixen who was current finding his tail amusing since he was trying to swat at it, only to stumble and go in circles. "Vixen **is** my Familiar."

The man seemed startled, "But it's a kitten?"

Rolling his eyes, if Draco had a galleon for every time he heard **that** he would be an even richer prince, "Trust me, I know."

"But…" biting his lip the man forged on, "We Anigmi grow with our forms. If that's your Familiar and at his majority he couldn't possibly…"

"Well he is!" snapped Draco, "So what if he wants to remain a blasted kitten! Vixen can do as he pleases, what power I have he has in return."

"I meant not to distress you but you have to understand, for that," the man's chin lifted and motioned toward the kitten, "Anigmi to be able to hold their animal even at young age while their human is matured is sign of great power, very rare."

Draco's face bloomed with a prideful smile, "I always knew he was special." Turning to his Familiar he scooped him up and rubbed at the soft underbelly, "Yes you are aren't you?" he cooed, "You're my special kitty, all fierce and cute."

"Prince Draco?" the man's eyes remained riveted on the kitten who was swatting at the fingers tickling it. "How did you obtain your Familiar?"

"The court papers are on the mantel." The man saw the several thick scrolls and groaned, he didn't need **more** paperwork but this was important. "Long story short, Fudge, a stupid man, was given **my** Familiar. He was tried and executed because he had attempted to physically abuse one of your own. I never questioned why Vixen remained young, granted I've never seen his human form, but he's of the age of majority, I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"Because, if it's as I suspect then he is not yours." Before Draco could protest, his lips in a scowl, "Understandably there is a rule amongst our people, there's always an exception. There are a few families who are exempt from the contract, regardless what our Seers may say, they cannot be given out to search for their potential mates. The most powerful of Anigmi **must** be contained less they destroy themselves and others. They **must** be trained to control themselves and their spirit or all is lost. Our Lord and Lady of Godric hold these Anigmi in high breed; they eventually are trained to be warrior's part of the Elite Guard."

Dreading the answer, Draco held his Familiar closer to himself. "What are you trying to say?"

"Whether he may want to or not, the Anigmi is no longer yours, he must return to the capital of Gryffindor, to the Lord and Lady."

"Guards!" Draco yelled, panicked. There was a rush of men and the occasional woman, during the commotion Draco slipped from the room much to the frustration of the Anigmi representative.

.

"They can't have him!" thundered Draco as he paced along the edge of the carpet, the heat from the hearth warming him. "He's mine!"

"Of course he is. Vixen adores you." Narcissa sat, her hands nervously fiddling in her lap, she couldn't bear to see her son so upset.

"Son…" Lucius had tried numerous times to reason with his son but the boy was just as stubborn as himself. "Do you honestly believe this infatuation is worth a war?"

Draco whirled around, "Yes!"

Before the King could formulate a proper response, he truly didn't think his son would say **that**, they were interrupted by an out of breadth messenger. "My King! The Lord and Lady of the Anigmi are here!"

"They can't have him!" his fingers curled into fists, "They'll have to go through me!"

"Don't you dare!" Narcissa stood, "Draco Lucian Malfoy you will stop this nonsense this instant, I'll take care of this." With that she smoothed her dress and walked out of the room with all the grace a Queen could possibly have, unfortunately her exit was partially ruined by the Prince's kitten finding the need to 'attack' the train of her floor length dress that dragged behind her a good foot or so – of course she was unaware of such a thing so it was a sight to see the beautiful and always collected Queen Narcissa strolling through the corridor to the Royal Waiting Room with a playing ball of fur between a fold of the fabric… and one amused son and utterly embarrassed husband right behind her.

.

The Royal Waiting Room was grand, as befitting the status of the King and Queen. There were two high back seats and a smaller one to the right of the king and at the feet of the smaller chair was a low pedestal that had a cushion and a ball of loose yarn sitting in the middle. The Lord and Lady waited none too patiently, a dozen of their Elite Guards surrounding them. Their heads turned to a corner of the room, "I apologize for the delay Lord and Lady of Godric." Narcissa drifted over, bypassing her seat and bowing her head in respect. "It seems we both have a problem."

"Narcissa, no need to be formal, I'm truly sorry about this." Lady Alice Longbottom was saddened to say, a soft smile on her face.

"I understand but you must understand my son is taking this quite hard." Both shared a smile, each had their own sons. "They should be here any moment; I know Lucius was trying to convince him it's for the best."

Alice opened her mouth but quickly closed it as a kitten's head peaked over her long time friend's shoulder. "Is this he?"

With a sigh, "Yes, he decided to ride along the bottom of my dress, imagine my surprise." It was clear she wasn't, the Familiar had in fact done this before, numerous times. "He's quite a lazy Anigmi but he grows on you."

"I bet he was spoiled rotten."

"Draco wouldn't have anything less. Vixen, come out and say hello." Vixen inched his way up and sat.

'_Meow_'

"Oh he is a darling, Frank look."

Frank looked and frowned, "You're quite small." It was clear the kitten glared at the man, "When was the last time you changed?" '_Meow_' "My Anigmi is not cat, you'll have to answer me properly."

"As far as we know, Vixen has yet to change forms. Draco is anxious to see what his Familiar looks like as a human."

"He'll have no choice," Frank stared into the kitten's green eyes, "As your Lord I command of you to change."

Vixen gave him a look, with a sniff he '_Meow_'.

Frank arched a brow and glanced behind him to a balled tall black man, "Kingsley?"

Kingsley seemed confused, "He says you're not his Lord." The kitten spoke more, Narcissa standing absolutely still; she knew her husband and son were hidden at the arched doorway, waiting for the right time to enter. "His Lord and Lady are dead, he may have been young but he remembers the attack as if it just happened, he remembers his cousins ambushing and he could still hear the Lady scream and Lord cry before falling dead. Then to be given away like garbage, taken from home, bathed in their blood, and given to a monster… Do not make him angry, the last time he was angry he killed, would you like to see your death?" Kingsley remained quiet as the kitten continued. "He wants Draco, he **needs** Draco, and without Draco he's lost."

There was a shout, "I'm here!" Draco rushed from his hiding spot, his father closing his eyes and praying while following along at a more sedate pace. "He wants me." Draco plucked the kitten from his mothers shoulder and glared at the Lord, "You can't take a Familiar away if they want to stay, he wants to stay."

"I will do as I please," Frank glared at the Prince. "Was he not trained?"

Draco glared in return, "When I found him he was locked inside a filthy room, shouldn't you know this? There was a trial and one of **your** representatives was there on **your** behalf." The man remained quiet. "He was beaten and starved; there was no one who could train him of your laws and our own. That idiot had no choice but to keep him less he be executed and he couldn't very well kill Vixen since Vixen killed whoever assaulted him. Isn't that right my Love? You're just a vicious little thing aren't you?" Holding his Familiar upright, he kissed the black button nose; in return Vixen reached out with a paw and gently swiped at the nose with a reply in return. "Yes you are dangerous; in fact, once **you** decide to grace me with your human self father will have no choice but to place you amongst **his** elite!" Excited with the idea he completely missed his father's horrified expression. "In fact, I'll have Ragar come by later, he's the Head of the Elite."

"Ragar will do no such thing! My Familiar is busy; he has no time for children especially that menace."

"Vixen is not a menace; he's a sweetheart, just a very misunderstood feline." Draco defended, "Isn't that right sweetheart?"

As the kitten replied, Frank glanced at the curious expression of one of his guards, Kingsley in fact. He was the only feline Anigmi with him on this outing, "What does he say?"

"He said Draco's a fool, but his fool. He loves him, you can see it, he's rambling of all the new attire the King has he could rip into if the man keeps interrupting his cuddling. I think my Lord, Draco on some level knows that the Anigmi he holds is truly his."

Alice, who was listening screeched out, "What!" blushing lightly she apologized as she covered her mouth.

Narcissa blinked, her face broke out into a smile, "A wedding!" she exclaimed, hands clapping together. "Oh it shall be grand, I can't wait! There's so much to do!"

Frank looked on in absolute horror as his wife joined the Queen, they babbled away, leading one another out of the room together discussing colors and flowers… "This is outrageous!"

"Frank, my friend, admit defeat. It's much easier especially concerning our wives."

Frank glared at Lucius, "Sometimes I wonder why I bother being Lord, she never listens to me."

Draco watched with a frown as his father and that man speak with one another, his parents were on good terms with the Anigmi, they had a son but Draco couldn't find it in him to be bosom buddies with him, of course they were on good terms and when they did meet up they had discussions that would be considered hostile but Neville understood him, both were the only children of their parents and both would hold power one day. Other than that they held little in common besides their 'debates', they would find a subject, argue about it, shake hands, and be done with it just to pass the time. His eyes darted to his parents to one of the guards that were heading his way, holding Vixen closer he waited warily. "Prince Draco."

"Elite Anigmi."

Kingsley smiled; it was really a nice smile, much to Draco's surprise. He was ready to hate them all; after all, they came here ready to take his Familiar away. "Please, call me Kingsley."

"Alright, I'm Draco." Holding out a hand they both shook but Kingsley wouldn't let go.

"The Anigmi you hold is one of us." The kitten remained absolutely still, its green eyes locked onto the clasped hands. "It would be only right for you to hand him over to train."

"He stays here, he's mine."

"No doubt about that, in fact I believe your Familiar understands it more than you do at the moment, isn't that right young one?" the Kitten hissed, "It seems he does."

"What do you mean?"

"You understand the contract between our people correct?" Draco nodded, "It specifically states that any potential Elite Anigmi held as a Familiar must be returned. It's there not for us but for them, to remain untrained would cause a catastrophe."

"Vixen has been with me for two years, he has yet to loose control."

Kingsley cocked a brow, a sly smile on his lips, with a jerk of his arm he managed to catch the Prince unaware and their lips met for the longest of seconds. If one was watching they would notice the kitten's eyes growing wide with surprise before all hell broke loose – literally.

A roar filled the room… shockingly it came from the very pissed off kitten that launched itself at the Anigmi whose lips _dared_ to touch what Vixen considered his own. Everyone watched in shock mixed with horror as the once innocent and mischievous kitten changed into a full grown **beast** of a cat. The silver fur lengthened to the color of coal, paws enlarged to the size of dinner plates, claws sharp and pointed, digging into the stone floor below and just piercing the skin of the Anigmi beneath it, tearing at the leather and cloth with ease. Fangs, long and short, were sharp and glistened with saliva and foam as the beast snarled, its hot breadth bathed over Kingsley's face and the Anigmi couldn't help be impressed. "Two forms?" he said, his own breath coming in gasps as the weight from the overgrown cat barely allowing him enough room to breathe.

"Vixen!" Surprised quickly changed to an overwhelming emotion of happiness, "You're beautiful!" gushing, Draco knelt by his Familiars head, completely ignoring the incredulous look on the sprawled man and the nervous glances from those of his father, the Lord, and the Elite, his attention was on the scariness of the giant cat before him. Running a curious hand along the edge of the snarling lips stretching over sharp teeth, Draco let his hand drift to behind a pointed furry ear, scratching. Immediately the snarl was replaced by a lolling tongue and panting as a leg shook, "My poor little Kitty." Lucius choked, there was nothing _kitty_ about that beast. "Did that bad man get you upset?" It didn't take long for the young Prince to convince the 'kitten' to get off the 'Stupid Anigmi' and that he'll, Draco, would settle it. "Give me one good reason for not having him tear out your damn throat!"

"He needs to be tamed," smoothing a hand over his head, Kingsley refused to admit he was nervous, he wasn't prepared for that sort of reaction; in fact he had hoped that the Familiar would change into his human form and attack. "To have two forms is a sign of great power, too much for our human forms to contain and not die from exhaustion. You wonder why he has yet to show his human self it's because of that, he simply can't." the end of his words were met with a snarl as Vixen lashed out, his claws just barely missing the stumbling form of Kingsley.

"Human or not, he's mine as I'm his." With a calming hand he ran his fingers through the thick and lush fur of the oversized… cat; a nudge coming from the head that butted his stomach quite easily, looking for attention.

.

Breaking through the surface, Draco wiped at his face, the warm bath water blinding him for but a moment. Strands of hair quickly tucked behind an ear, just long enough to do so, the young Prince simply soaked, the petals of roses floated on the surface, encircling him and clinging to his damp bare skin, a petal sticking to his cheek. "Am I really yours?" startled, Draco turned. His eyes widened and it was all he could do to not impersonate one of the fishes his mother kept in the ponds. Before him stood a stranger, skin bare with the hint of sun, limbs long and lean, face clean and marred by a scar the shape of a zigzag on the brow… it was a mesmerizing sight. Eyes shamelessly stared from the tips of the toes, up the finely made legs, thighs, settling for the briefest of moments to a decent sized manhood, sack covered in a fur of black, up the defined stomach and the arms that held thin strips of pale skin, to the custom made collar, and he stopped at a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Yes." Was Draco's simple answer.

The human form of his Familiar, for he was sure this was his precious Vixen, smirked. "Good."

Draco could only watch as the human turned and walked away, the stride changing until only a small kitten left the bathing room all together. "Sweet Goddess." What was he to do? It was obvious he held an attraction for his pet; his erection was just begging for attention, his mind filling with thoughts of taking that delightful body… a body that would now invade his dreams.

.

Time passed achingly slowly, Draco wished for another glance of the human form of his Familiar but Vixen behaved as if that night never happened. Draco couldn't find it in him to ask to see that body again, he wouldn't put his Familiar in such a spot, wouldn't have his Familiar doubt his intentions. So he took to spending as much quality time as ever with the playful kitten, more so than usual bordering on obsession. When there was a meeting of the minds with his father and the politicians – Vixen was there. If there was a festival inside or out of his home – Vixen was there. Horseback riding, sparring practice, tutor lessons, meals, everywhere – Vixen was there. The kitten sitting atop a shoulder claws gripping and piercing the expensive fabric, held lovingly in the crook of the Prince's arm, or even peering out from the sack that crossed the chest and pouch holding the small Familiar at Draco's side.

You couldn't see one without the other. Draco talking to his Familiar, most times as if having real conversations, asking opinions, the kitten answering with its soft mewls and meows. No one dared to question, at least not in front of the young Prince who was becoming a man, a well respected and beloved man like his father. No one had any doubt that he would be as great as his father but maybe even greater, reaching heights the King only dreamed of. Still, the King listened and watched as the weeks turned into months, his advisors coming to him with worries. Lucius watched with little concern, not because he was a horrible parent but because he understood.

He understood quite well now, after all if he hadn't, his wife and his own Familiar would still be at his ear… heaven forbid. Even Lady Longbottom spoke to him several times about fate and _true love_. Such a concept… true love. It was a weakness of the Anigmi, they thrived on the thought, to have a mate, a true mate that satisfied and made the spirit whole. It was why the contract between the two lands worked, because it benefited both parties. Lucius understood, he had it drilled into his head since he could remember that the contract must never be broken. In fact, Lucius own grandmother was an Anigmi, mated to her husband of seventy five years before the man passed during battle and followed shortly after, spirit split and wanting to join her _true love_.

The contract was made as an excuse for the Anigmi to invade the land, the Seers chose the ones that would be sent to Salazar and made into Familiars, it was because their mates were potentially there, in the land of humans. Anigmi were essentially animals with the ability to change to a human form, an adaption for survival and a twist of magic that was its own.

"Father?"

With a private smile, Lucius smoothed his face before turning, "Draco, please sit."

Draco, confused, sat. "Has something happened?"

"No, not yet." Sighing, Lucius sat in his own seat. "Please place your Familiar on the table."

"Why?"

"Don't argue Draco, it's unbecoming."

With a pout Draco did as he was told, "Happy?" he said sarcastically.

"Thrilled," Lucius drawled. "Now, Vixen, I've indulged you your little games but no more." The kitten in question - who was licking at a paw - stilled. "You are playing a game I do not appreciate, toying with my son's heart, it is despicable. I would have thought more from you, I can understand the outside world but to leave one person who's taken care of you, defended you, in the dark is shameful." The kitten bowed its little head, a soft mewl escaping past the droopy whiskers. "I expect this game of yours to end, the world is far from fair but running away from it won't help you heal from the harsh realities you were subjected to, I guarantee you, all those who played a role in your mistreatment have been suitably punished, of course the only punishment suitable would be death."

"Father?"

"You have until nightfall, I will know my young Anigmi, do not make the mistake of crossing me. You're dismissed Draco."

Draco stood cautiously, he picked up his quiet Familiar, settling him in his pouch at his side, and walked out of the room. "You don't have to listen to him Vixen, you take all the time you need… Vixen!" the little kitten escaped its soft and warm home, paws running as fast as it could, Draco was fit, he could run with the best of them but he was much larger than his Familiar who could turn a corner and disappear – which is what exactly happened. "Father!"

.

It had been… he couldn't count the hours, there had been too many since his beloved Familiar had run away. Those around saw just how close their young prince was to Vixen, his hair was limp and unwashed, his clothes that were always immaculate were unkempt, and his hunger, much to the distress of his mother, was practically non-existent. In reality it had been a mere eleven days since the kitten had escaped from its pouch, not a whisker or paw to be seen and the castle had been searched – repeatedly. Of course through it all, King Lucius was forbidden to even touch his Queen, Narcissa considered this all her husband's fault and with his head held high, Lucius slept in the guest chambers… on the opposite side of the castle.

It was another lonely night, Draco had quickly rinsed himself off, slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and padded to his bed – depressed. What he wouldn't give to have his Familiar beside him. As he was about to set a knee on his now very uncomfortable bed, he was startled by an unfamiliar yet yearned for voice, "I'm sorry." The words were whispered in the silence.

Not wanting it to be a figment of his imagination, Draco slowly turned around. There, sitting atop his dresser, was the human form of his Familiar. Of course the hair was sticking in odd directions and he now wore a simple loose fitting pants and shirt covering his frame. "Vixen?"

Vixen gave a nod, "My real name is Harry." Silence passed between the two, their eyes staring, "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Draco had to remember to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground, no matter how much he wanted to hold the young man before him, "There's nothing to be sorry about, my father…"

"Was right." Harry interrupted, "It was wrong of me to behave as I was but I'm hoping you would understand and not toss me away."

"I won't! I swear it Harry, just come back to me, I've been miserable… please." He was not one to beg but for this he would.

"Stop it!" pushing himself away from the dresser he stalked closer, clearly upset, "You shouldn't have to swear, I'm the one that has to beg for acceptance, it's only right. I abandoned you and I'm sorry I just couldn't… I have always been afraid that if you knew the human part of me you would abandon me, toss me aside but I know now, I know that you wouldn't do that." Harry reached out, his fingertips drifting over a pale cheek. "Can you forgive me Draco?"

"Of course, you're mine as I'm yours. I would **never** hurt you, at least not purposely, accidents do happen…" his rambling stopped and his eyes widened impossibly, "Close your eyes!"

"What? Why?"

In a panic Draco covered his Familiar's eyes with his hand, "Because! I look dreadful, first impressions matter and to look like this, my hairs not washed properly for heaven's sake! Keep your eyes closed." Carefully removing his hand he was happy to see that his Familiar's eyes were closed. "Now stay there, let me get decent and then we'll talk."

The Anigmi sighed, he quickly settled himself on the bed, it would be a long wait he was sure, a very long wait.

Draco emerged from wash room in all his glory, his hair had been washed, twice, styled and hung loosely so it brushed the tips of his ears, his nails were manicured, eyebrows plucked and waxed, his toenails sported the same treatment, he was wearing silk pajamas that brought out his eyes. Ready to be the finest 'first impression' he could possibly be, Draco waltzed into his sleeping chamber and struck a manly pose for his… Familiar… who was sleeping.

.

Lucius sat in his favorite chair in front of a roaring fire, the warmth doing more good than the alcoholic beverage in his hand. In that little room it was quiet, besides the crackle and pop of the fire, Lucius was able to think a few things through, he could do nothing but think as of late. The Kingdom he ruled over seemed to be at peace for a while and besides a few meetings here and there, he was bored. An almost silent creek interrupted the silence, heavy padded paws stalked forward, regal. Lucius's long time Familiar Ragar sat next to his chair. "You should be home my friend; your wife should be missing you."

It was a silent and with a clean change between animal and human, sitting on the floor was a bulky looking man, short in stature but more than made up with strength and mind. "The young one has returned, in his human form." Ragar said to fill in the silence.

"She kicked you out too?" Lucius questioned, amused.

"Aye, single life was easier, now I must concern myself with children, she wants babes and I'm unsure."

"You'll be a great father, more so than a warrior. Death can be faced but when it comes to our wives we cower in fear, they're scarier than any devil or Dark Lord."

Ragar sighed, he propped his chin in his hand, "True enough, my roar is nothing compared to hers."

Lucius let out a laugh, it felt good.

.

The morning light woke Draco, scrunching his eyes he turned his head, shifting on the bed he let out a gasp, there was an unfamiliar weight settled on his side. He remembered sliding into bed and simply watching that sleeping face, trying to memorize it in case Harry wanted to be Vixen again for a lengthier amount of time. It was strange putting a name to such a face, Harry seemed like such a common name, not that Vixen was any more appropriate for a kitten but Draco wasn't one to complain – much.

Time passed too quickly and before long Harry shifted in his sleep, unsure what to do, Draco closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Fingers drifted over his chest, sides, and up his neck until they passed over slightly parted lips. Draco remained absolutely still as those same fingers drifted upwards and carded through his hair, blunt fingernails scraping gently at his scalp. Eyes blinking open, silver stared into emerald, without thought their lips met and kiss sealed their fates.

.

Narcissa fiddled with her napkin, moving it and replacing it in her lap, making sure it was straight even though her leg bounced in agitation which made the cloth not so perfectly aligned. Her eyes kept glancing at the archway, hoping her son would this time join her and her husband for lunch. As the plates were placed in front of them, she resigned herself to another meal without her son, thankfully though, as she tucked into her meal, Draco chose that moment to waltzed in, looking like the prince he was, with thankfully Vixen tucked on the crook of one arm. "Draco, you've found him!" Properness or not, Narcissa was up from her seat and at her son in record time. "Oh look at you, you're glowing." Hands on her hips she frowned at the kitten, "And you little one, no running away, my Draco was heartbroken." In response she received a pitiful '_Mew_'.

Mother and son were soon sitting in their rightful spots, Draco setting his Familiar on the tabletop where the kitten was attacking a basin of warm cream with cinnamon. Lucius was silently relieved; he didn't know how much more patience he had for his sons sulk, but thankfully he was saved from giving a lecture, now he could concern himself with the Familiar. He was a man of his word, he would hate to have the Anigmi taken away, but Lucius knew it was for the best, at least for a little while and had resigned himself for a more permanent stay in his guest quarters. "As touching as this is, I need to know," Lucius's attention was fixed on Vixen who stared right back, tail swishing, "Have you accepted your Human side?"

Draco smiled, "He did, his human name is Harry." Relieved, Lucius continued with his breakfast. "Harry would have gladly come to breakfast but he had nothing to wear, so I'm having Madame Betty come and measure him for proper clothes, I can't have my future husband look like a peasant."

Lucius choked on his soup while Narcissa squealed in delight.

.

Frank Longbottom feared one person, rightfully so, and that was his wife who could easily defeat him in their Anigmi forms but lying on the cold hard marble floor with a snarling beast atop him was second on that fear list. In the background he could hear his guards fighting with the Kings own Elite force, there was clashes of steel and shouts until a loud roar shushed them all. "Release him Harry." The beast growled and bared sharp, very sharp, teeth before moving and calmly sitting beside the human Anigmi, "My Lord, I must implore you to choose your words wisely when it concerns the young Anigmi and his minder Draco, the Prince of Salazar."

Frank scowled as he stood, "He doesn't belong here, I've indulged for too long, he will come with me and train as is always done."

Ragar glared, "My Lord, the last time you visited did you not hear a word the Anigmi said?"

"Of course I did."

"Then you will understand why this Anigmi doesn't have to follow a single order of yours." Before Frank could speak, Ragar continued on, "No offence my Lord but you hold nothing over this Anigmi."

"I am Lord! My word is law, and my word is for him to return to the land of Godric. He is untrained and belongs at my back."

"No, I don't." Harry seethed, "You can spout as many laws as you wish but in the end my loyalties were for **my** Lord and Lady, my parents!" Silence, Harry glared at the stunned Anigmi. "Here I am," Harry spread his arms out, presenting himself in all his glory, donned in the best money could possibly buy, Draco would have no less, "The last remaining Heir of Potter, the only child of Lord James and Lady Lily."

"No… you're dead!"

Harry smirked, his eyes flashing, features hazing but he controlled his instincts, "No, they tried to kill me, they didn't think I would put up much of a fight, after all, who would have suspected me to be considered for the elite, too bad one of your very own Seer's forewarned our cousin of a vision."

Frank swallowed; this was bad, very bad. At any time the young Anigmi before him could claim his seat, by right alone. The Potter's had been beloved and mourned, thankfully those involved in their deaths had been caught and executed, even the high advisor Riddle who thought himself above such things, no man was above justice. "Who?"

"I never got that far, I do appreciate you taking care of those bastards."

"Of… of course."

"Your only excuse at this point would be my untrained state; fortunately, Ragar has been doing so since my first night here. In fact, Ragar is like family, isn't that right?"

"By marriage." He answered.

"He recognized my Anigmi; I remembered playing with him so I trusted him. His loyalty lay with my parents, then to me, he promised to do his best and he has, bringing in others to help me control myself."

Frank gritted his teeth, "Be that as it may, Ragar is not qualified…"

"Did I forget to mention," Harry interrupted, "That I'm married? You can't separate a bonded pair, no matter what."

"I didn't receive a missive."

"It was a private ceremony, only family. The public one is schedule for winter, Draco insists that he looks even more stunning in white, I say he looks stunning at any time but I'm just his husband so…" Harry shrugged his shoulder, a soft smile playing his lips.

"You're still in trouble." Came from somewhere to the side, that someone a particular upset husband to one Anigmi.

At a loss, Frank could do nothing but pick up his scattered pride and bow, "My sincerest wishes. I wish you a fruitful and peaceful existence. I'll be sure to inform my wife and we'll await an owl." With that, Frank turned and let himself out with the rest of his guards following behind.

Harry let out a relieved breadth of course it changed to a yelp as perfectly manicured hand smacked him upside his head. "Ow!"

"I'll give you something to ow about!" Those left in the room watched with bemusement as the fiercest Anigmi they had the privilege to encounter was easily chased down by a mere human. "Come back here!" Harry ran behind Lucius, Narcissa, a guard, another one, each one quickly moving away from him, a bunch of traitors.

.

Epi

The ceremony was a large and grand affair. Flowers were strung and hung, the fattest meats were prepared and served, the tastiest of wines were poured, and there was no denying that the Ceremony to Wed was nothing in comparison to the love both men showed one another or held for one another. Draco was committed to Harry just as much as Harry was committed to the man who he tirelessly promised to protect and cherish. Some said it was a match made by only the gods, while Draco willingly pampered the Anigmi, Harry always managed to rub under the prince's skin, rendering the young man at times speechless and flustered, but the hugging and nuzzling more than made up for the skirmishes.

Soon, a year passed and then another, finally after a decade of having one another, Draco found himself wearing the crown as his father retired, by his side as always was his soul mate whispering funny lines about the over jeweled and oversized head piece while Harry's own was simple and not so bothersome for the neck, while he was a man he would be considered queen even if Draco submitted to him. While Lucius had retired he remained an integral part of running of the land of Salazar and the capital of Slytherin. It was at his insistence, coupled with Narcissa, forced the still young and loyal couple to consider the prospect of children, after all, an heir was needed for the line. Within a year, after much thought and plenty of hours of discussion, the King announced that with the aid of a young and healthy woman, a new child of the line of Malfoy would soon be present in the world.

Lily Narcissa Malfoy was born on a cold winter morning, while snow was days away from falling, the air brought a slight frost and the hearths of the castle and homes were lit. The wailing of the newborn was heard throughout the halls followed by cheers that erupted through the anxiously awaiting silence of the manor. The nights were sleepless and both men were haggard, Lucius for a short while came out of retirement to allow his son to give his own small family the necessary time to adjust and attempt a full night of sleep which was a long time coming.

Again, time seemed to pass achingly slow but quick all the same. The leaves changed, the weather changed, but the couples love remained, growing larger as their family was expanded to include another daughter but this time a set of twins followed by their last and youngest child who was a male gender much to Lucius's silent hope. Abigail Frances Malfoy and Francis Abigail Malfoy were complete opposites for twins but Lucian James Malfoy seemed to have picked up his father's strange talent of shifting from human to animal.

Before long, as Harry's hair sported a sprinkle of gray, sad news brought sorrow amongst the clan of Malfoy. Lucius had passed from natural causes in his sleep, shortly thereafter his wife, Narcissa, followed, unwilling to live without the man she had adored for her entire life. It was a sad spring for the crowned King and the princess's and prince for they loved their grandparents but soon smiles and laughter shined again. It was a bountiful time, a good time to live. Soon, the crown was once again passed and with reluctance Lily wore the heavy crown which clashed horribly with her ceremony robes. She was now Queen, she served until her brother finally came to his senses and took the crown allowing her to do as she pleased, which she did.

As with good times, it must come to an end. After long years filled with laughter, smiles, tears, yelling, hugs, cuddling, and sheer frustration, a servant girl was the one who found the couple beloved by all wrapped around one another but their spark of life no longer among the living for others to enjoy. It was a very sad time of mourning, the children gathered about crying and laughing, reminiscing of all the good times as they each agreed that their parents went in a way that suited them – peacefully and together.

The End… to a much beloved journey.

* * *

A/N: No beta obviously, but I did try my best on my own, I'm not one for Death Fics but I can't consider this so, this was my way to make sure I can't write a 'sequel'. I know I had a permanent one but I'm afraid I forgot her email and she may have forgotten about me, lol. Yes, it has been that long, a long while, way too long. Any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer ASAP. Toodles! Sorry about the lack of smut, the smut bunny just didn't want to come out and play. :p


End file.
